The Gift of Life
by DawnRulz
Summary: Kakashi is on a mission after he dies early. Now with the knowledge of the future he must change the past. Time- Travel, AU
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**AN: I'm writing this because I'm totally upset over Kakashi, Obito, Naruto and Sasuke suffering so much. So I thought what if Obito never betrayed Konoha after the Kannabi Bridge fiasco by following Madara? And here it is! :) Time Travel fic. Extreme spoilers if you're not following manga/ anime. AU. **

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**The Gift of Life**

_**Another Chance**_

Things were looking extremely bad for Kakashi as he helplessly watched his entire team lying in various states of death. The entire mission had gone horribly and the result was bloody. The last conscious thing he saw was the blood red eyes of Danzo- no longer a human- who was believed to be dead at the hands of Sasuke Uchiha during the Five- Kage summit. Instead the former village elder had sold his soul to a devil and had created his own cult comprising of Kekkei- Genkai holders from all five great nations and others.

The mission was relatively straight forward- investigate the whereabouts of the missing ninja. It was a team comprising of powerful shinobi without kekkei genkai like Kakashi, Gai, and others. They had fallen into the enemies' trap and realized it too late. The seventeen out of twenty five of the team had fought with all their strength but was almost nothing against the vampire like creatures of more than two hundred in number.

The last thing Kakashi heard was Danzo declaring his plan to call for the Fifth Great Shinobi War on the already weakened nations so as to proclaim himself the 'Supreme Kage'. What a load of...

* * *

Kakashi knew he was no longer in the realm of the living. Having been _almost_ dead once he was familiar with the camping ground he had met his father in the afterlife. The scene changed into an office that looked a lot like the T&I room in Konoha. He heard someone materialize in the room.

"Kakashi Hatake. Dead already?" A transparent demon like thing spoke in a cold voice.

"I suppose." Kakashi replied in his usual nonchalant voice.

"Hmm according to this," a huge scroll appeared in the ghost like creature's clawed hand, "You have thirty more years till you're supposed to die."

"Well I'm a ninja, so chances of early and painful death are very high." Shrugged Kakashi.

"It says here that you are to be the Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure in a few years and stepping down to write a book on human mating rituals and dying of excessive nose bleed or at the hands of your mate."

Kakashi's eyes widened at this. He would probably write a book great as the Icha- Icha and possibly have a wife. He quickly controlled his features and sighed.

"Alas that won't happen for I'm killed by Danzo the devil." He said dramatically. This threw his companion off- guard.

"Danzo you say? Danzo Shimura? That traitor soul should be in an eternal chamber of torture and isolation after Sasuke Uchiha killed him to avenge his clan and many others." The spirit informed Kakashi.

"Well it appears that he sold his soul to a demon and is a vampire-ish creature that needs to drink blood and can't come out in sunlight." Kakashi paused. "Oh expect many more souls because he is starting another war." The spirit growled.

"I told Master Death that souls like Shinji cannot be redeemed to take on jobs so soon but did he listen to me? Oh no. 'He is capable of it after a hundred years of torture' start him off with simple souls, but no he gets a sought after soul who has evaded death many times..." the spirit ranted off. Kakashi didn't know dying was so complicated. He hoped he would be able to read Icha- Icha in peace and visit his dead friends and comrades. He cleared his throat. The spirit looked at him thinking deeply.

"I suppose it has to be done." He muttered at last. Kakashi prided himself in being observant and patient but none of this was making any sense to him.

"Kakashi Hatake, would you like to go back in time?" The spirit finally asked. Kakashi was gobsmacked. He hadn't expected that. The spirit looked on appraisingly as Kakashi mentally calculated everything.

"I'd love to." Kakashi replied. "What time will I be sent to?"

"Well, you can only be sent to a time you've been in or at least born." The pleased spirit said. "How about the time it all went wrong?" No sooner the words had been spoken, there was a bright light.

* * *

"KAKASHI" He heard the unmistakable voice of one Rin Nohara.

"RIN" He cried desperately. Yes this was where everything had gone wrong. He could still save Obito and Rin; Minato and Kushina by default. He just had to get this right before too late.

Rin was being held captive by Kiri ninja as Kakashi was trying to fight them without harming her in the mist. He jumped out of the range of the mist quietly and planned his next moves. He dodged the weapons thrown at him making the enemy even angrier.

"Forget this brat. Finish him and let's get the girl." One ordered loudly. The mist cleared; Kakashi wasted no time in grabbing Rin and jumping on a tree. He threw smoke bombs before a burst of Chidori missiles struck the Kirigakure ninja. These all happened very quickly.

"Kakashi, you- what?- when so fast?" Rin blinked. Kakashi hid a smile.

"Are you alright? Can you make it back to Konoha?" Kakashi asked, hoping Obito would show up soon. Rin nodded.

"Kakashi. Rin." Another voice shouted. Obito covered by Zetsu was looking at Kakashi with awe and a little jealousy and at Rin with relief and love.

"Obito?" Rin whispered in shock and slumped in Kakshi's arms as it proved it was too much for her to take.

"Kakashi I- " Obito started.

"Let's head back to Konoha." Kakashi said handing Rin over to him. Obito happily agreed to take the girl in his arms as the two boys raced home.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for any grammar/ spelling mistakes! **

** Like it? Hate it?**

**Next up: How Minato and Konoha react to Obito being alive**

_** Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto **

**AN: I honestly didn't expect people to read/ like the first chapter. I only wrote it for myself. I love u guys sooo much for reviewing, favorating, following this fic. You are awesome! :)**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**THE GIFT OF LIFE**

_**Home is not a Place… but People! **_

The journey to Konoha was anything but silent. Obito talked on and on about how Madara Uchiha found him and let him recover within the Gedo statue and about Zetsu. Kakashi remained silent throughout his ranting.

"Obito I think you should go back." Kakashi said suddenly, startling poor Obito who almost tripped. They both stopped to stand on a tree.

"What do mean Baka- kashi? Do you want to hog all the glory to yourself? I'm not going back to that madman, he's literally insane!" Obito screamed. "Do you want to know what his plan is?" he didn't wait for an answer. "He wants to control the _moon_ and put everyone in an eternal genjutsu so that there will be _peace_!"

"Be as it may, what do you think he'll do now? I bet he was planning on passing on this plan to you to carry on. Now that he knows you won't be returning..." Kakashi trailed off activating his sharingan. Obito was instantly immobilized; he couldn't move the right part of his body. "Don't worry, I've only immobilized Zetsu so that he won't rely anything to Madara. I'll come back as soon as I take Rin to the hospital." Kakashi didn't wait for an answer and he was gone.

* * *

Half hour later Kakashi returned to where he had left Obito and was relieved to find him there ready to hit him for leaving him. He quickly explained what Obito's role was with a lot of protest from him. He dispelled the genjutsu on Zetsu before henging himself to a Konoha headband, which Obito held in his hand.

"What just happened?" Zetsu asked Obito as the latter was fuming.

"That baka Kakashi just killed Rin because he was sure she wouldn't survive the journey back." Obito acted flawlessly (his anger on Kakashi was real, of course.) "Let's go back, Madara was right." Zetsu did as he was told because in an instant they were inside the ten tails husk.

"Back so soon? I was under the impression that you had found your _friends_." Madara Uchiha drawled.

"Yes but Kakashi refused to believe that I was alive and accused _me_ of being an enemy ninja and **killed** Rin because he thought I was after her. He attacked me and your Zetsu so we were unconscious for a while." Obito told adding things to what Kakashi had already told him to with tears and all.

Madara looked skeptical like he didn't believe him. "Indeed?" he asked. Obito _dramatically _'dropped' the headband and cried big baby tears.

Kakashi unhenged himself and cut off Madara's connection to the Gedo statue before anyone could comprehend what had happened. The old Uchiha collapsed immediately with a wheeze.

"Kakashi, you- what the hell?" Obito cried not expecting his teammate to kill the old Uchiha without second thoughts, he didn't even _fight_ him. That was unacceptable!

"Well then, let's go Obito." Kakashi said striding over as if nothing had happened. "Oh what do we do these white guys?" he asked gesturing to the white Zetsus.

"Kakashi! You can't just go killing people whenever you feel like it! Just because he was insane, but he wasn't _that _bad." Obito wanted. He reminded Kakashi strongly of Naruto.

"The moon" was all Kakashi said and Obito fell silent contemplating. Sighing, Kakashi turned to the Zetsu clones, "what do you guys want to do now?"

The Zetsu started attacking Kakashi who promptly fought them too; Obito seeing his teammate in danger joined the fight too. Without thinking Kakashi activated his Mangekyō which forced Obito's to activate as well. It was too much for Obito so he absorbed spiral Zetsu who was encasing him. The next time Obito was attacked the attack went straight _through _him. The fight was over within minutes and undoubtedly, the boys won.

* * *

They left for Konoha afterwards. They kept talking the entire journey; Obito often asked questions that only they would know to confirm that the person he was talking to was indeed Kakashi for he was acting so nonchalant. The Uchiha didn't believe Kakashi could have any sense of humor. Kakashi filled in in what had happened in Obito's absence (the Third Shinobi war ending, not the future). They laughed, teased and hit each other the whole time. When they reached Konoha, Obito blushingly went to check on Rin while Kakashi left to search for Minato.

"Minato Sensei." Kakashi called when he found the older blond near the Hokage tower.

"Kakashi, where were you? I heard you dropped Rin at the hospital and left soon after without even giving a verbal report. That is most unlike you." Minato said sternly after he looked visibly relieved.

"I'm sorry Minato sensei. But you see-" Kakashi said sheepishly but was cut off when Obito ran towards them.

"Minato- sensei. How are you? Are you still with Kushina nee-chan? Is she still as scary as before? Rin is still not awake yet Kakashi. You _said _she was alright. I had go through the window since I'm supposed to be dead and all. But you can go to get info on her state. Are the Uchiha ancients- I mean _elders _and the council really mad at me for giving you the sharingan?" Obito finally paused to take a deep breath. "Minato sensei, are you alright? Coz you look like Jiraiya sama whenever he is around Tsunade hime- sama after she threatens him." Indeed Minato was doing a bad imitation of 'fish out of water'.

"Obito? Obito Uchiha? Is that really you?" Minato asked recovering from his shock as Kakashi faked a coughing fit to hide his chuckles.

"Of course sensei. Who else but Konoha's coolest, bravest and awesomest ninja and future Hokage?" Obito declared passionately with a toothy smile. This attracted some passersby who looked at the trio curiously. Kakashi quickly sobered up.

"Let's head to the hospital." He said catching Mianato's eye.

"No first to the Hokage. We need to have a talk." Kakashi nodded in agreement; with only a little protest from Obito, the trio headed over to the tower. Minato succeeded in keeping the tears at bay as he watched his little family get along and finally happy together. At home. It didn't take a genius to know that the rest of "Team Minato" was feeling the exact same thing.

* * *

**AN: Well, that was it! Short, but it gets better as I'm planning to do till at least Naruto becomes genin or chunin. So thoughts? Questions? Oh and remember, Danzo is the villian _not _Madara! I like Zetsu too but Kakashi is being thorough and cautious!**

**Next Up: The Talk with the Third and Obito's homecoming!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**AN: Thank u for reading, reviewing, faving and alerting... Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**The Gift of Life**

The trio walked over to the Hokage tower silently. They drew many curious looks and whispers on the way. Nobody recognized Obito with his mask on, only a single hole for his eye and a black cloak covered him entirely. The third Hokage merely raised his head as he motioned for them to come in. his eyes lingered at the cloaked figure for a moment and noticed that Kakashi's eye was no longer the emotionless orb it was lately.

"Who do we have here?" The Hokage asked lightly.

"It's me old man, the strongest ninja and the future Hokage. Obito Uchiha!" Obito said giving a thumbs up. Obito gave a detailed report on the past few weeks; needlessly exaggerating a few things and making it sound dramatic before Kakashi took over the explanation regarding his mission with Rin. The two adults listened intently with a blank face but inwardly they were very disturbed.

"Well it seems like you two had quite the adventure. Why don't you go to the hospital while I talk things over with Minato?" Hiruzen finally dismissed them. "And, Obito it would be wise if you don't disclose your identity to anyone outside your team."

* * *

Kakashi and Obito walked to the hospital rather awkwardly. They hadn't gotten along well before their last mission and neither knew how to approach the subject. While Kakashi may have known Obito from the war, he didn't know how to react to _this_ Obito. Thankfully no one questioned the duo and they were in Rin's room.

"She has lost a lot of blood and most of her chakra is depleted but she'll wake up in a few hours and recover fully in a few days." The medic informed Kakashi while throwing skeptical looks at Obito till she exited the room.

"Hello Rin. I came by here earlier but they wouldn't let me in. Now get better soon so we can be an awesome team again." Obito said unmasking his face. He noticed Kakashi sigh and let out a 'what'.

"Nothing." Kakashi said aloofly, his arms folded across his chest.

"If you've got something to say, just say it." Obito said annoyed.

"You do realize that the Uchiha hate me now?" Kakashi said after a deep breath. That wasn't all there was on his mind.

"But why?" Obito questioned naively.

"Because you gave me the Sharingan. They assume that I stole it."

"Why do they go assuming that for? I did it to save my team." Obito said passionately.

"Well not everyone's that open minded." Minato said appearing behind them. "How's Rin?" His students told him what they knew. Minato let out a sigh of relief, all his precious students were unharmed.

"Let's go somewhere we can talk." Minato said, Obito looked like he didn't want to leave Rin but the blond sounded rather serious.

* * *

They headed over to their usual training ground and sat on various boulders. Minato cleared his throat before speaking.

"As you know we need to make sure you're unharmed, Obito. We are almost reaching the end of this war but people won't learn to trust each other for a long time. I'm not going to lie but the inter- clan relation isn't so great even within Konoha…" Minato trailed off not sure how to proceed.

"Yeah I know the Uchiha isn't exactly friendly with others. They treat me like an outsider and it's not so great. It's ok sensei, I'm not like the rest of those stuck up bas-" Kakashi snorted before Obito could finish it. Minato gave a small smile at his students.

"Right, yes. We can easily conclude that the Uchiha will not be welcoming you with open arms. If their treatment towards Kakashi is any indication..." Minato paused. "Lord Hokage thinks it best if you do not reveal your identity just yet."

"Where will I stay? Will I have to be living like this forever? What if I can't be a ninja anymore?" Obito shouted.

"No no Obito. It's just short term- a few weeks at most. You can stay with any of us from the team or get your own apartment or something." Minato quickly said to console the boy.

"Aren't you one always complaining that you don't like staying with a bunch of zombies? Here's your chance to get out of there." Kakashi pointed out. "I remember there was a vacancy near my apartment. It is near to Minato sense's place too. Oh Rin moved in closer recently too."

"Of course I don't want to live with such stuck up zombies, I'll try that for a while." Obito said brightening at the chance to live closer to Rin. The other two who noticed his smile when Rin was mentioned, sweat dropped.

"Is that all Minato sensei?" Kakashi asked politely.

"Uh that's pretty much all that's related to you I guess. Obito will be examined later by a trusted medic that Lord Hokage will assign later today." Minato said thoughtfully.

"When do I start training and going on missions?" Obito demanded. Minato chuckled at that; the young Uchiha's unusual attitude hadn't changed a bit.

"I suppose we can meet here tomorrow at eight assuming you're both given the all clear by the medics and none of us have any missions. Obito, you'll be given missions depending on your health."

"But I'm ready to kick ass." Obito whined. Minato patted both their heads before disappearing.

"Let's go visit Rin again." Obito told Kakashi who just shrugged hiding a smirk under his mask.

"Ne Kakashi what's under your last mask?"

"My face." Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Ugh why can't my Sharingan see through things?" Obito complained. They were almost at the hospital when Kakashi stopped.

"What's wrong?" Obito asked and Kakashi gestured towards the flower shop.

"Why don't you get her flowers?" Kakashi asked, trying to pay match maker.

"That's a great idea." Obito exclaimed entering the Yamanaka flower shop. He picked out some orange flowers with lots of colored flowers mixed in. "Oh no. I don't have any money." Obito said sadly hysteric when a familiar blond turned towards them.

"What are you two doing here?" Minato asked amusedly.

"... wanted to get Rin flowers but I don't have any money." Obito told murmered flatly holding the flowers in front of him.

"Oh I'll pay for them now. I'm sure you'll be getting some money for your expenses as well as mission pay." Minato told. He handed over the flowers to the old woman in the counter who took it with a smile.

"Your usual order too, Minato?" She asked almost teasingly. Minato nodded with a blush and paid her for a single red rose too.

"Ne Minato sensei? Is that for Kushina nee-chan?" Obito asked teasingly. Minato simply nodded before taking off again. Obito was making comments till they reached Rin's room. To their surprise she was awake and glancing at the ceiling.

"Kakashi? Obito? How" Rin asked weakly. Obito let out a huge smile as he put the flowers on the table.

They explained everything _again_; hopefully for the last time because by the time they both reached Kakashi's apartment they were exhausted. Kakashi laid down a spare futon and they both slept peacefully. Unknown to them the higher powers were working and a certain man had found an ancient tablet...

* * *

**AN: So that's it! Sorry for the many many mistakes i'm sure to have made! I'm too sleepy to edit :( **

**Review :) **


End file.
